Her Dream Prince
by lionelreck
Summary: Written for PW Kink Meme. 8-year-old Trucy meet with Edgeworth for the first time, and she wants to marry him!


_Written for the PW Kink Meme. The prompt is: When my cousin was a little kid and I was in my early twenties, we watched 'Cinderella' together, and then he told me he wanted to marry me. He was so innocent and I think he probably doesn't remember now, but the moment was hilarious and cute._

 _So I'd like a story where kid!Trucy meets Miles for the first time, and she says she wants to marry him. She told both Phoenix and Miles about her intention and she's very happy. Make it fluffy and hilarious. You can also write about them remembering about that when Trucy is older, but NO actual Trucy/Edgeworth please. I want just something platonic about them._

* * *

 **Her Dream Prince**

"Trucy, introduce, this is Mr. Edgeworth. He's Daddy's best friend since elementary school, and often works with Daddy when Daddy was still a lawyer." Phoenix Wright introduced Miles Edgeworth to the little girl she had just adopted a few days ago.

Trucy Wright, the 8-year-old girl shake hands with the prosecutor as she stared at the man in front of her. He's a prosecutor? No, he is a prince, his hair, his eyes, face, nose, lips, ears, and neck, are so perfect without any defect. Although he wore clothes with girly color and a ruffle. But his face…. Are handsome, so handsome, like a prince that she used to see in Disney movies or like Hollywood renowned celebrities such as Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt. Her heart and chest pounding with excitement. She never seen a man as handsome and as perfect as this, never at school or elsewhere. This is perfect! This is the man that she wants!

"Do you have a girlfriend, Mr. Edgeworth? Or a wife? Or a fiancée?" She asked enthusiastically as she crossed her fingers. Phoenix glared and elbowed her elbow while Mr. Edgeworth looked awkward.

"Trucy! It's not polite to ask like that! That's Mr. Edgeworth's personal business!"

"It's all right, Wright." Edgeworth chuckled. "I'm single, Trucy."

Trucy refrained from jumping for joy. _Nice!_ _I got a chance!_

"How come you don't have a girlfriend or wife, Mr. Edgeworth? You're so handsome! Like the prince riding a blue horse that come from heaven, with perfect face, without any minus at all, is it because you're wearing clothes with girly color and ruffles…?" Phoenix hurriedly shut Trucy's mouth with his hand. Edgeworth raised his eyebrows.

"This suit... It's called burgundy and cravat, Trucy." Edgeworth said coldly. Hearing his voice, Trucy's fantasy was becoming wilder.

 _His voice… So deep and manly… That voice really melted my heart._ _Anyway, I want to have him!_ _I want to marry him, wear a dress like the one I watched in the Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella movies, and Mr._ _Edgeworth will wearing_ _a white tuxedo, then we'll_ _be_ _dancing in a spacious courtyard, and my school friends will jealous of me…_

A few days later, Edgeworth visited Phoenix's home again to deliver some case files from his last trial. As they were busy drinking tea and talking each other, suddenly Trucy come into Phoenix's study room with wore a light blue dress party and holding a box.

"Trucy? Where are you going, baby? Is there a friend of yours having a birthday? You want Daddy to drive you?"

Trucy waved her hands impatiently. "No, Daddy! I'm not going to my friend's birthday party, after all there was no any of my friends who having birthday today!"

"Then why are you wearing a party dress like that?"

"Because I want... I want to marry Mr. Edgeworth! I will have the most beautiful wedding ever and will make my friends jealous of me!"

Both Phoenix and Edgeworth choked on their tea.

"Tell me again? Trucy dear, you're not having a fever, are you? " Phoenix rose from his chair and pressed Trucy's forehead with the palm of his hand. While Edgeworth gave Wright a fierce explain-the-meaning-of-all-of-this looks.

"Daddy, of course I'm fine! Mr. Edgeworth is a single man, no girlfriend, no wife, so I can marry him, right? No problem, right?" Trucy then knelt in front of Edgeworth, opened the box she was holding. The contents of the box turned out to be a toy ring with Winnie The Pooh pattern.

"Mr. Miles Edgeworth, the most handsome man I've ever met, will you be my lawful husband until death separates the two of us?" She then put the Winnie The Pooh ring into Edgeworth's fingers.

Trying hard to hold back his laughter, Phoenix forced Trucy to get up.

"You can't marry Mr. Edgeworth, Trucy!"

"Why I can't, Daddy? Mr. Edgeworth is single! And Mr. Edgeworth is very handsome!"

"Because you're only 8 years old! 8 year old child may not married anyone, especially married a 26-year-old man!"

"But in the romance movies I usually watched, they often said that age is not a problem!" said Trucy. "They always said that age is just a number! Right, Mr. Edgeworth? See, I look pretty in this dress, right? Mr. Edgeworth, you want to marry me, right?"

While holding his smile, Edgeworth said, "Trucy, sorry, your father is right. You can't marry me or anyone. You're still a kid, you're too young." Edgeworth cleared his throat for a moment. "But you could marry anyone if you grow up. But it's still a long time until it will come."

"So that means, I can marry Mr. Edgeworth when I grow up? All right, Mr. Edgeworth, I will faithfully waiting for you! And you also have to be faithful of waiting for me! Don't date anyone until I grow up, okay?" The little magician then kissed Edgeworth's cheek and ran back to her room.

After Trucy go, Edgeworth glared at Phoenix and said, "Wright, remember you are a father now. You have to keep an eye on what kind of shows and movies your daughter is watching."

Phoenix laughed sheepishly.

* * *

 **11 years later, Chief Prosecutor's Office**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Said Edgeworth without raised his face from pile of cases files in front of him. The 19-year-old Trucy Wright stepped inside with a man.

"Uncle Miles, sorry to bother. Daddy asked me to deliver this file to Uncle." said Trucy while handing him three red folders.

"Thank you, Trucy." Edgeworth accepted the folder and glanced briefly at the boy standing next to Trucy.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Uncle Miles. Introduce, this is Demetrio Albertini, my boyfriend. We've been dating for almost two weeks. And Demetrio, this is Uncle Miles, a good friend of Daddy and he's like my second father." Trucy smiled to her boyfriend. The boyfriend, Demetrio, stepped closer to Edgeworth's desk and they shake hands.

 _Boyfriend?!_ Edgeworth suddenly felt overprotective to Trucy. Understandable, he had known this kid for more than 10 years. He squeezed Demetrio's hands with a bit threatening when they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Nice to meet you as well, _Demetrio._ " Edgeworth cleared his throat. Suddenly, he remembered the ridiculous moment 11 years ago.

"Do you remember… 11 years ago… You had said you'll be faithful waiting for me until you've grown up, so you can marry me?" Edgeworth smiling mischievously at Trucy.

"Wait…. What does that mean...?" Demetrio looked jealous. Trucy hastily waved her hand.

"There, there, Uncle Miles, I was a kid, I don't understand anything yet… There, there, please don't remember that embarrassing moment again…"

"11 years ago," Edgeworth ignored Trucy, "When Trucy was 8 years old, she said she wanted to marry me. She also proposed me with this ring." Edgeworth reached into his pocket and shows the Winnie the Pooh's ring to Demetrio.

"Huh, you even still keep the ring?! Uncle Miles, you really embarrassed me..."

"And she also told me that she will faithfully waiting for me until she's grown up. Not only that, she also threatened me for not dating with anyone until she become an adult. Now, who broke that promise?" teased Edgeworth.

Demetrio holding his stomach while laughing. "Geez, Trucy, you must have seen too many Disney movies or a romantic movie with full of fantasy!"

Trucy's cheeks were flushed red. She wanted to climb to the top of Mount Everest or join a piranha in the Amazon jungle now than have this kind of humiliation. She then raised her head.

"C'mon, we have lunch now. I don't want to bother Uncle Miles with his work." Still flushed like a sauce bottles, Trucy said goodbye to Edgeworth.

"See you later, Uncle Miles. Demetrio and I will have lunch together."

"See you later, Trucy."

When Demetrio was about to said goodbye, Edgeworth stared at the boy with his best glare. Folded his arms, he said, "This is not a threat. But you must know, son, if you're dating the daughter of a lawyer and there was a Chief Prosecutor who always watching her as well. So I hope you'll think twice before hurting or making Trucy cry. You don't want to see a courtroom or sit in the defendant's seat if that happens."

Gulped in worry, Demetrio replied, "O-o-okay… I… I… understand, Mr. Edgeworth." Then he closed the door.

Edgeworth looked at the Winnie The Pooh's ring again, then burst out laughing, and grateful to know a sweet and adorable kid like Trucy.


End file.
